


Shipping

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Rising Tide [3]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Kaldurama, crackity crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur and Kory go on a date. Really short. Part of Kaldurama Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping

Kaldur looked across the table to his dinner partner.

“Kaldur,” she said. “I am… glad that you asked me on this date?”

“It is my pleasure,” he said easily. “I am… grateful that you accepted.”

Kory smiled at him brightly, her face lighting up the room. Kaldur smiled slightly, but Kory understood that he was just as happy to be there as she was.

They balanced each other out. Kory was lively and playful, enthusiastic and smiling. Kaldur was more reserved and subtle. He rarely expressed his emotions in their full. Kory, on the other hand…

She reached across the table and kissed him, her lips gliding across his carefully, as if she somehow knew it was his first kiss in a very long time. Kaldur pulled away, flushing slightly. “I do not believe that is appropriate dinner behavior,” he said stiffly, although Kory’s grin told him that she could see his embarresment.

She smiled. “I am sorry. I forget how… reserved, you Earthlings are about physical affection.”

Kaldur smiled at her. “It is fine, Kory. I thought you’d decided against addressing us as “Earthlings”, however?”

“Well, you are quite insistent that you are not strictly human,” Kory said, waving her fork at him. “And Conner and M’gann have also raised objections. It is not my fault if the only other term for sentient beings from the planet Earth has a slightly patronizing form.”

Kaldur couldn’t help it. He chuckled.

Kory reached across the table and took his hand.

Kaldur smiled at her.

This… this might work out. 


End file.
